Barren Lands
by neddie4everburkely
Summary: A love story that takes place after a disaster that makes all adults disappear. Watch as Nina and Eddie fight to be together.
1. Chapter 1

Nina's Pov

"Will please just try to make peace with them. They are just like us they just want more freedom than you are allowing us to have. Don't you understand?"

"Stop acting so naive Nina. If they wanted peace they'd ask for it. Now leave now,"demanded my brother. We live in the Rhinitis tribe, my brother Will is our leader. If you are wondering where all the parents are then you're just as lost as we are. Ya see 10 years ago all the adults 25 and older disappeared from the face of the earth. I watched as my brother walked over to his guards whispering something to them. A few minutes passed before they came over to me and dragged me out of our tent.

* * *

No-one's pov

"But master she is your sister why do you wish to make her their slave?" The guard ,who was a good hearted man, knew that it was wrong to do this.

"I know what I'm doing",said the evil ruler who wanted his way with everything.

The guards regrettably went over to the princess of the tribe." I am sorry your majesty that this had to happen." They drug her from the premises.

"You sister will be the one to show them peace and when you return you will be nothing." William being the oldest of the 8 Martin children had command over them sincOile the death of their parents and using this power he forced them to forget about their beloved sister.

* * *

Eddie's POV

The march of soldiers went through our usually peaceful village causing all of us be unbalanced the footsteps stopped outside my family's hut. My brother Sam went out to meet them. "What is it ? Why are you Rhinitisians here?"he questioned angrily.

"We deliver this woman to be your slave. She is the princess of our land. We give her to you." Said the head of them as another pair of soldiers brung a beautiful girl with light brown hair and olive skin forth. She looked up at me and my brother revealing her light green eyes that were filled with sorrow and misery.

"I accept this deed but this changes nothing between our kingdoms.",said my brother and the men threw her to the ground. As they marched away, I hurried to her side as she struggled to get up. Like most slaves exchanged between clans, she had probably been beaten and drug the whole way to their destination.

"Are you okay? What have they done to you?" I asked as I helped her up.

"There is no reason for you to be worried I was sent here to serve you and that is what I will do," she said looking down at her bare feet.

"My name is Edison but you can call me Eddie. What is your name?"

"Nina." She looked down at the ground refusing to look into my eyes."Why is it that you care so much about someone you've just met?"

"I guess I just do." I knew instantly that I had fallen in love with our wrongfully traded slave.

* * *

Nina's Pov

"So what did you do to make you're brother want to trade your to the enemy?" Sam had been hinting at this for over an hour now. Everyday since the day I've gotten here he's asked me this but he never found the answer he was looking for . Now it's been a week full of torture from Sam and care from Eddie. It's hard to even believe that they're brothers. " I want you to answer me right now Nina what happened. Why are you here!" He'd been yelling for s o long it was starting to sound like a conversation that I would have had with Will. He got mad when I didn't respond and struck me across my face leaving a red mark in the shape of his hand. That night was the first of many horrible nights to come. He did unspeakable things to me and then continued to abuse and interrogate me.

* * *

Eddie's POV

"What did you do to her?" I yelled to my brother Sam interning his hut.

"Do to who you have to be more specific."

"Specific? You know who I am talking about. Nina what did you do to her ?"

"I did what I do to all young female slaves that wander into our village I take them to be mine." Horror ran through my mind as I realised what he really had done. He did something that was rulers were shamed and looked down upon for. He raped her . Took her against her will.

"You monster. Stay away from her." I stated angrily. If I were looking into a mirror, I was sure to see my nostrils flaring.

"I am afraid it's too late little brother. The damage has already been done." I ran out into the fields where Nina had been crying to me earlier. When I spotted her I gave a her a tight hug and kissed her forehead.

"I won't let him touch you again." I whispered as she wimpered into my shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

Eddie's POV

"Eddie he would never let us be together."

"But we can let us be together. Look Nina you know I love you. And nothing will ever get in the way of that." I cupped my hands around her face and pulled her into a deep kiss. We had been sneaking around for the past 2 months and would finally be together. As we pulled apart, we stared into each other's green eyes.

"I love you to."

* * *

Sam's POV

"This is an outrage. That traitor, he will pay no matter if he is my brother." I yelled towards my advisor. "Are you sure you aren't mistaken. That it is Eddie who ha claimed love for my slave?"

"Yes master. He was caught sneaking into her tent last night."

"Leave me Azu. Send my siblings here...all all except him."

AN HOUR LATER

"What is it now Sam,"asked Charlie my brother.

"Eddie he has become a traitor to our tribe. We are the most royal of the Nomads and a weak link is not what we need."

"So you are going to resort to to to disowning your own own brother brother because he doesn't want to listen to your blabbering anymore?"Asked my wife Azulia.

"Shut it Azulia you are lucky enough to be my queen." Who does this woman think she is? Is she honestly trying to control me?

"No Sam she's right . I might be a kid but I do know that discarding Eddie is a bad idea."said the youngest of our family, Aria.

"Aria, Angie, you are dismissed the rest of you are to help me plot this plan."

After hours of work we had devised a perfect plan. He won't know what hit him.

* * *

Will 's POV

"Will were is your head? I you are going to lead a successful war then you have to be alert."

"Well last I checked Reid I was the oldest." Who is he but the younger brother to make me feel things only my mother could ever do. They were trying to make me feel guilty for what I did to Nina. You know what the little brat deserved it. She got what she wanted ...or at least my sense of it.

"It's not my fault you broke up this family."

"And it's not my fault that all of my siblings are to stupid to realize that I am in control. That I am doing what is best for this family."He looked up from our battle training with the look of disgust across his face. I love that expression on my subjects.

"Or maybe it's you who is to stupid to realize that you're not always right."he threw down his sword and shield and headed towards the door.I signalled to my guardsmen.

"Bring him to me"

"But sire"

"Now!"I demanded. No-one makes a fool out of me and gets away with it.

* * *

Aria's POV

"Azure, Azulia,Azu you must help me over throw my brother. He has gone to far. The damn bastard doesn't know when to stop. And you 3 are my secret weapons."said my sister,Angie to the three people closest to Sam. Azulia was his wife, therefore our best ,her sister was Sam's favorite mistress out of the several women from various tribes. And their brother,Azu was Sam's head advisor. These siblings would make up the head of our rebellion squadron against our brother. I know that I'm only 14 and that Angie is only 16 ,but when it comes to this family, Eddie is our sibling,the others..ha..they aren't worth the scum on the bottom of my shoes.

* * *

Reid's POV

Burning pain ripped through me as the whip cracked on my back,surely leaving a slow healing, bloody slit in it's place. "Say it !"shouted Will but I could barely hear over my own cries of horror. I turned my head seeing the weeping faces of my sisters and brothers. Giana and Cleo were trying but failing to stay strong for us all. Torellie,Logan and James. We're to young to understand. Giana had been suffering ever since the day our parents disappeared . Nina's departure only made things worse. I guess that's why she did it.

"NO!"shouted my sister just before the next stroke hit my back. She lunged on top of me. The whip hit her head with such force that before she even touched me, the life escaped her lips. Her limp,lifeless body fell on top of me,the blood splashed onto my lap as I held her head.

"No. No no no, Gia wake up. Get up WAKE UP!" Logan ran over to comfort me tears in his eyes.

"Reid...she's gone." All of us huddled around her body. Whimpering over her end.

"What have you done?"I whispered with the last bit of strength I had in me. Now not only one, but two of my sisters were gone.


End file.
